Blogs, Chat and Instant Messenger
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Kurt's summer, told through the internet. Kind of like a sequel to 'Instant Messenger' but can be read without having to read it. Pink here! A possible two-shot.


**HEYOOO PEOPLE OF FANFIC! Here is a long over due update:D Sorry for not doing it sooner. Well, It's summer here! Hence, the summer inspired FanFic. I'm think this will be a two shot. Next chapter will be what happened afterwards. Gosh, I'm glad to be back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee nor do I own chat or tumblr.**

**

* * *

**

**thedevilwearsgucci .tumblr .com.**

**Private Blog Entry #52**

**My Room. Lima, Ohio. 5:31 pm. **

Surprisingly, out of all the seasons, I always hated summer. Maybe it's because of my inability to tan or maybe it's because whatever I did, I'd still resembled a five year old in my swimming garments. Either way, summer always sucked for me.

_**beep**_

Damn, someone is IM-ing me.

Ah, another reason to hate the season.

_**PuckYouVeryMuch is inviting you to a conference.**_

My close friend and crush, Blaine, was in Italy for the whole summer. Blaine was the perfect distraction I needed to get over his long time crush on Puck. Since now that Blaine wasn't there, I'm scared the feelings would come back. Not that they left in the first place.

Sure, me and Puck shared a few _certain_ memories with each other but those were gone. I hadn't spoken to the teen ever since I left, not even a good-bye. I no longer knew what Puck felt about me at this point nor did I want to find out.

_**TheDevilWearsGucci has joined the conference.**_

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Aw! I miss you guys!**

**GothChick: We miss you too, Kurt!**

**TheLoneStar: Which is why we're all going on a road trip!**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: siriusly berry? roadtrp?**

**TheLoneStar: Yes. My father has some business to take care of in California. He asked me if I wanted to come and bring my friends. So, his company fixed the hotel reservations and my dad already rented a GIGANTIC van.**

**BlondBieber: Not as bad-assed as I hope but still kinda awesome sounding. **

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Who the hell are you?^**

**BlondBieber: Uhm, Sam.**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: WTF? Weren't you 'TheKenToYourBarbie'?**

**BlondBieber: Not anymore.**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: WHAT? What happened?**

**HeadBodyInCharge: We broke up, Einstein. **

**TheDevilWearsGucci: …Quinn?**

**HeadBodyInCharge: Duh.**

**TheNextBeyonce: I'll give you the full details later, Kurt.**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Whoa. How much has happened since I left WMHS anyway?**

**TheNextBeyonce: A LOT.**

**BlondBieber: A LOT.**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: A LOT.**

**HeadBodyInCharge: A LOT.**

**GothChick: A LOT.**

**TheLoneStar: A LOT.**

**DancingNinja: A LOT.**

**Cheerio101: A LOT. **

**Frankenteen: A LOT.**

**BigGirlsDontCry: A LOT. **

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Lauren?^**

**BigGirlsDontCry: S'up?**

**TheLoneStar: Anyway. You guys in?**

**DancingNinja: Yeah.**

**GothChick: Sure sure.**

**Frankenteen: Sounds awesome.**

**Cheerio101: Not like I have anything else to do. I'll tell Britney. **

**BlondBeiber: of course**

**TheNextBeyonce: In.**

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: Count me in.**

**HeadBodyInCharge: Yup.**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: me**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Do I have a choice? Kidd'. I'd love to.**

**BigGirlsDontCry: Count me out, Berry. I have training. Bye. **

_**BigGirlsDon'tCry has left the conference.**_

**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth: What up with that? I know for a fact that not a single sports team has practice this month. **

**PuckYouVeryMuch: we brk up.**

**DancingNinja: Oh…**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: Wait, wait. YOU GUYS WERE TOGETHER?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: duuur**

**TheDevilWearsGucci: MERCEDES! WE. TALK. NOW.**

_**TheDevilWearsGucci has left the conference.**_

**TheNextBeyonce: Bye peeps.**

_**TheNextBeyonce has left the conference.**_

**TheLoneStar: Please expect your full details later. See you tomorrow! Bye!**

_**TheLoneStar has left the conference.**_

**BlondBieber: So….Avatar?**

_**Frankenteen has left the conference.**_

_**GothChic has left the conference. **_

_**IWheelMyChairBackAndForth has left the conference.**_

_**HeadBodyInCharge has left the conference.**_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch has left the conference.**_

_**Cheerio101 has left the conference.**_

_**DancingNinja has left the conference.**_

**BlondBieber: Ouch, guys, ouch.**

_**Conference has been terminated.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Continuation of Private Blog Entry #52**

Just logged out of Chat. So much has happened since I left. Whoa. So many couples have been created and so many have broken off. That's high school for you, everyone's statues changing faster than Mister Schue going to the salon for his weekly perm.

Anyway, Rachel just sent me the details of the trip. One week, California, got the hotel in Disney land. Gee, I wonder why? *insert sarcasm here* Meh. It's been a long time since I've been in 'the land-where-wishes-come-true' Last time I went there; I was with my mom…

Let's not go there, shall we? I'm excited though, a whole week with just my old glee club. I know I probably sound like a dork here, but I miss them. Each one of them. I miss Rachel and her amazing ability to make everything she wears look like it was shopped by a tasteless, color-blind grandmother for her five year old grandkid . I miss Britney and her daily five minute speeches about ducks. I miss Santana and her knack to shutting everyone up with her blunt truth. I miss Mercedes and her talent to understand me and my fashion. I miss Tina and her vampire obsession. I miss Quinn and her angelic looks mixed with her devil-like actions. I miss mister Schue and his unhealthy addiction to hideous vests and Journey. I miss Artie and his pseudo-black-ness. I miss Sam and his weird Navii. I miss Mike and the times he tried to teach me how to break dance (total fail BTW). I miss Finn- wait, I see him every day, I don't miss him. I miss Puck and his jokes and his voice and his charm and his laugh and his smirk and his abs and his mohawk and his guitar skill and his EFFING EVERYTHING.:|

Dammit. I miss Puck. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

I thank dad and Carole that he gave me a free pass this summer seeing as they're spending their honeymoon this month in Hawaii. Yes, a month long honeymoon. My dad argued that seeing that he postponed the original date, he was ganna give him and Carole a loooooooooooong break. So I can go anywhere I want as long as I lock the doors, leave a note and bring Finn.

I better pack, I'm leaving tomorrow.

Wait, someone's calling me…

Conference call with the girls. They were asking what to bring, well, all except Rachel seeing as she _never_ listens to any advice I give her about her fashion. Britney told me to have a wish ready because it will come true in Disney land. I love Britney with every fiber of my being but seriously sometimes I fear for her. Fine, My wish?

I wish I will not fall in love with Puck. Again.

Rachel's telling me to check my facebook. I swear, this girl has sent me twenty-four invites to ItGirl.

* * *

** / KHummel**

* * *

**Rachel Berry: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrahams, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Britney Pierce, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones: Time of meeting: 5:30 am. My house. Bring clothes that will last a week. Swimming gear included. See you there!**

* * *

_**Rachel Berry has tagged you in a post.**_

* * *

_**Untag. View Post.**_

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: Check your inbox.**

* * *

_**Blaine Anderson has written in your wall.**_

* * *

**Inbox (1)**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Hey Kurt!**

**How are you? I heard New Directions was going on a trip, sounds fun=)**

**I'm in my dad's old vineyard here in Italy. I've been doing nothing other than make wine, which I must tell you is very disgusting once you think about the fact that; what you're drink has been through someone's toes.**

**I met someone here. He's one of dad's workers, he's here to work part time for the summer while break from his first year college in a culinary school in England. It seems promising but I don't want to hope. His name is Anthony.**

**I wish I could hear from you.**

**-Blaine.**

Funny how that does not affect me at all. I should react to that, I have a crush on this guy right? WHY AM I NOT AFFECTED?

I will now pack. Lord knows what clothes I should pack for a week.

I'll be back.

Bye.

KHummel.


End file.
